Learning the Ropes
by saavik55
Summary: As Alex and Olivia begin to explore their "special relationship," Alex sets about teaching Olivia some ground rules.  Can be read as a stand-alone or as a prequel to Short Fall, Long Climb.


Olivia knelt by the edge of the bathtub and turned on the hot and cold taps. While the water warmed, she quickly shed her clothes and folded them neatly before returning to her knees. Trailing her fingers beneath the tap, Olivia waited to the water to come to exactly the right temperature before snapping the drain closed. As the tub filled, Olivia let a quick shiver run down her spine though she remained perfectly still and ramrod straight as she had been ordered. Alex might be watching from the door. The blonde somehow managed to creep silently around the apartment in her bare feet and Olivia was often surprised by her unexpected presence. Besides, this was a night Olivia did not want to disobey her girlfriend, even if the blonde wasn't watching. Tonight, they were taking their special relationship to the next level. Tonight, Alex was going to begin teaching Olivia the rules.

Lost in her thoughts, Olivia jumped out of her skin when she heard a soft chuckle behind her. Instinctually, she turned to look, peering over her bare shoulder and meeting Alex's eyes. But, even as she moved, she remembered Alex's stern instructions and instantly regretted her action. The quick change in Alex's expression from one of pleasure to one of irritated disappointment made Olivia's heart plunge even further and she understood clearly that mistakes tonight wouldn't be dealt with lightly. Before she even managed to resume her position, Alex's fingers were knotted in her hair, shoving her head roughly down until her chin rested on her chest.

Releasing the brunette, Alex leaned over her kneeling girlfriend and shut off the water. "Listen carefully, Olivia," she said evenly. "Every time you disobey me tonight, you will receive one punishment of my choice. Do you understand? You may answer."

Olivia kept her head lowered as she answered. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Alex said, a little more gently. "Then, as of now, you have made two mistakes. Tell me what they were."

Olivia swallowed hard against the surprising shame that washed over her. These weren't real transgressions; she hadn't really hurt Alex, offended her or committed any crime. But she still felt terrible. The intensity of her regret was overpowering and it was only Alex's irritated hum that reminded her that she was expected to speak. "I looked at you, ma'am," she whispered. "And I…" Suddenly, her mind went blank. She couldn't come up with her second offense.

Alex stepped to stand before Olivia. "You failed to draw the bath properly. I had to shut off the water for you or else the tub would have overflowed. I expect you to apologize, but don't think that will save you from punishment."

Olivia only hesitated for a split second. "I'm sorry, ma'am." Then, carefully shifting some of her weight onto the palms of her hands, Olivia lowered her head to press her lips to Alex's feet. After tenderly kissing the arch of each foot, she slowly straightened and kept her eyes glued to the bath mat. Momentarily, she was afraid of Alex's reaction as the blonde remained silent. Soon, however, she felt Alex's palm caressing her hair and Olivia mewled in pleasure, despite her intention to remain perfectly silent. But, the small noise didn't seem to disturb Alex and she continued to pet her obedient brunette in the way that one caresses a loved dog. After a moment, Alex let her hand fall to her lap and she cleared her throat. As much as she loved pampering Olivia, that was not her goal tonight.

"Get into the tub." Olivia jumped at the coldness in her mistress's voice. It was a little unexpected after the warmth of her touch and Olivia quickly obeyed. Tonight of all nights, she wanted to impress Alex with her absolute obedience. She trusted the blonde completely and she was determined to demonstrate that trust through her actions. Soon, she was settled in the warm water, kneeling in the middle of the bathtub. Careful not to raise her eyes, Olivia tried to guess what Alex wanted. Olivia had assumed that she was drawing the bath for Alex but she was clearly mistaken.

It was a great effort for Olivia to resist leaning towards her girlfriend as Alex settled herself onto the edge of the tub. She craved more of the blonde's affection. So she was pleasantly rewarded when Alex ran her hand through Olivia's hair, raking it back from her face. Alex used her index finger to guide her girlfriend's head back and then, using a large measuring cup, poured the warm water over the brunette's short, brown hair. Satisfied that it was wet through, Alex massaged shampoo into Olivia's hair with strong and tender strokes. As she worked, she hummed her appreciation at Olivia's silence and the delectable picture she made kneeling sedately in the bath and acquiescing to Alex's treatment.

"Good girl," Alex said in a low, comforting voice. "I like to work with a clean slate. Keep following the rules so prettily and you may get a very nice reward tonight. Would you like that, Olivia?" Alex barely managed to hide her urge to chuckle at the flush and soft smile that colored her girlfriend's face as she rinsed the suds from Olivia's dark hair. Alex could never bring herself to make a rule against Olivia enjoying herself; that subtle smile got to her every time. However, she did insist on being obeyed. She tightened her fingers in Olivia's hair and pulled her head a little further back. "Answer me, Olivia. You were asked a question."

Olivia's smile became a little more pronounced. "I'd like that, ma'am. But I mostly want to make you proud." Alex shivered at her lover's words. She had known that Olivia wanted this, needed to be granted relief from constantly being in control of her strenuous life. But, to hear her murmuring that she craved mistress's approval was one of the sexiest sounds Alex's had ever heard. Even the sight of Olivia in her leather jacket, swaggering through the halls of the precinct with a perp tight in her grasp, couldn't compare to this simple statement. Alex had to force a steadying breath in to her lungs in order to resist pulling Olivia out of the water and making love to her right there on the bathroom floor. Instead she lathered a washcloth between her hands and went to work, lifting each of her docile girlfriend's arms and washing her quickly. Alex wanted to move this along; Olivia's knees were probably beginning to hurt in earnest as she knelt in the porcelain tub.

Finally, she poured water over Olivia's shoulders, breasts and back, rinsing her clean. Alex pulled the tub's stopper and, as the water began to drain, stood up and dried her hands on a towel. "Come here, Olivia," she ordered coolly. To her satisfaction, Olivia followed her instructions instantly, stepping on to the mat and standing perfectly still with her eyes turned towards her toes. Alex pulled the towel from its hook and held it open. "Hands on your head." Again Olivia obeyed, although this time she hesitated for just a moment. Alex ignored her pause. Though the goal of the night was to teach Olivia the rules of her submission, Alex was still a softie at heart when it came to her beautiful brunette. Besides, she mused, it was only the first night of her training.

With gentle pressure, Alex straightened Olivia's posture and pressed her folded elbows back until every inch of her body was exposed. Taking only a few seconds to enjoy the stunning vision of Olivia presenting her toned body glistening with water, Alex soon began to rub her down with the soft towel. Olivia catching a cold while obeying was not a part of Alex's plan. She wanted Olivia warm and comfortable while she learned.

"Take your clothes to the closet and bring your collar to me." Olivia didn't so much as flinch at Alex's order and she turned to follow her instructions, but Alex stopped her with a touch on her shoulder. "Crawl," she leered a little lecherously. This time, however, her rush to obey was interrupted as she looked quickly up at Alex, her expression questioning and a fraction uncertain. This challenge to her command – Olivia's eyes on hers without permission – was, above all others, one Alex refused to let go unpunished.

"That's three mistakes," she growled. "Apologize." With a rapidly suppressed gasp, Olivia fell to her knees and pressed kisses to Alex's feet with the fervor only a guilty woman could muster. She kept her head bowed as she made her apology quietly and sweetly before she again turned to obey, this time on her hands and knees. Alex leaned in the bathroom doorway for a few long moments, enjoying the delicious bob of Olivia's round ass as she crawled awkwardly away. She grinned in triumph. She had loved a tough, independent woman and now that same woman was crawling meekly across the apartment, naked and completely attentive to Alex's slightest whim. It was an intoxicating sight.

Alex sauntered languorously across the living room to the coffee table on which she had arranged a variety of implements of both reward and punishment earlier in the evening. Her eyes lingered on each object as she considered carefully which she would use first in Olivia's training. A coil of soft purple rope caught her attention and she picked it up, running her fingers over the silky loops. Making her decision as Olivia crawled out of the bedroom, Alex sat on the sofa. "Come and sit before me."

Olivia settled herself on the rug, folding her legs to the side of her hips, grateful that Alex did not order her to kneel. Cautiously, Olivia made sure that she followed Alex's previous instructions exactly. She kept her head bent low and her back straight as she raised both hands, palms up, to present her collar. As she felt Alex slip the growingly familiar leather around her throat, Olivia allowed her eyes to close and she sighed in release as the buckle was cinched and fastened behind her head.

This act was rapidly becoming her primary source of relief and comfort. More and more often, since she first requested that Alex take control, Olivia found herself looking forward throughout her long workdays for the time when the cool leather would be buckled around her neck and she could finally release the breath she didn't know she had been holding. The sensation was no different on this night though her heart still fluttered a little nervously in anticipation and determination to please.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alex bent low and tilted her head back. Olivia held still and kept her eyes down turned though she could clearly feel the prickling sensation of eyes upon her. She knew that Alex was inspecting her and, although Olivia wanted badly to look up at her lover, she did not. Alex had made very clear what was expected from her and the seriousness of her girlfriend's instructions continued to encourage Olivia to follow them. She would look at Alex later. Now, Alex was in control.

Despite all of her efforts to imagine what Alex had planned, Olivia started in surprise when Alex's lips found her own. As soon as she recovered herself, Olivia parted her lips submissively and allowed Alex to taste and explore her mouth as she wished. However, when Alex's tongue found her own, Olivia could not suppress a long, soft moan of pleasure. But, just as the sound left her throat, Olivia understood that she had broken a rule. Alex pulled abruptly and lowered her eyebrows threateningly. Reaching behind Olivia, she snatched a large purple ball gag from the coffee table.

"Open," she ordered curtly before pushing the gag between Olivia's teeth and buckling it tightly behind her head. She leaned back so that she touched no part of Olivia's body. "That's four. You might want to be a little more careful or I'll have to spend the whole night just punishing you. Understand?" Olivia nodded quickly but Alex was not satisfied. Her hand darted out and she swatted Olivia's breast sharply. "When I ask you a question, I expect a proper answer. Do so and then apologize like I've taught you."

Taking a raspy breath around the gag, Olivia tried to speak clearly but still her words were an incoherent jumble. As she leaned to kiss Alex's feet, stretching her lips around the ball gag, she hoped that her mistress would be satisfied with her effort. Evidently she was as she issued no further rebukes, instead taking one of Olivia's hands in her own and beginning to wrap a length of rope around her wrist. She repeated the process on Olivia's other wrist and soon, with a deftly tied knot, Olivia's hands were securely attached to her collar, the ropes leaving her only a few inches of dexterity. Once Alex was finished, Olivia gingerly tried to test the strength of the bonds as subtly as possible but she was quickly distracted by a warm foot thrust into her hands.

"Give me a massage, Olivia, and maybe I'll do something nice for you." Alex voice was softer now and more playful. Olivia supposed that now, bound and gagged, she could do little to displease Alex and the blonde was a little more relaxed. In any case, Olivia had been given a task to complete and she went at it with as much gusto as possible, given her awkward posture. Foot rubs were her specialty, a pleasure in which she indulged Alex whenever the blonde requested it, so she knew exactly how to extract every last bit of stress from her girlfriend's feet. As she massaged and caressed, Olivia took advantage of her position and nuzzled her cheek along the inside of Alex's ankle. Expressions of love and tenderness hadn't been specifically excluded from the list of permissible actions. She had only been expressly forbidden from looking at Alex and speaking or touching out of turn. After all, Alex had just ordered her to touch but she hadn't specified that the touch should be limited to certain body parts. So Olivia risked it and, to her relief and gratification, Alex sighed and stretched luxuriously, clearly enjoying Olivia's efforts.

Wriggling her toes in Olivia's grasp, Alex smiled widely and decided to give voice to her persistent thoughts. She was sure that her words would encourage Olivia to submit to the rest of her training with grace. But, Alex thought, that could wait until after she finished with her amazing foot rub. Alex sighed and spoke slowly. "What a beautiful woman I have," she said. "I think I'll have to keep you naked and bound all the time now, Olivia."

It was only after the last soreness had been massaged from her feet that Alex helped Olivia up from the floor. She took a moment to touch and admire Olivia's lips, stretched as they were around the purple rubber gag. Alex loved Olivia's sonorous, husky voice but there was just something about her girlfriend's forced silence that sent lightening bolts of power and lust through her body. The feeling was similar to the triumph she experienced when she prevailed over a perp in the courtroom after a long hard fight but so much more intense. Scumbags were just that: scum. Olivia, on the other hand, was a truly wonderful woman. Her willful submission to Alex's control was immensely valued by the blonde and Alex loved her all the more for it. By establishing their relative roles, they had further strengthened an already beautiful bond. And now they were deepening it through Olivia's training and Alex was glowingly excited.

Alex settled Olivia onto a straight-backed chair, the hard wooden sort that can be found surrounding kitchen dinettes. Gently, Alex freed Olivia's hands from their position at her throat and she held them in her own, rubbing her thumbs soothingly over her girlfriend's warm skin. "Look at me," she said softly and she smiled as Olivia complied.

"Do you trust me, Olivia?" The brunette answered unintelligibly and emphasized her garbled words with a definitive nod to ensure her mistress's understanding. "If I take the gag out, will you follow the rules?" Again Olivia responded affirmatively. Alex carefully eased the gag from her girlfriend's mouth and dropped it back onto the coffee table. Alex expected that Olivia would obey but she still wanted the gag close at hand in case she did not. She placed Olivia's hands on the arms of the chair and pressed gently, wordlessly informing the brunette that she was expected to remain still. "Until I give you permission, you are to remain silent unless you need to use your safe word."

Standing authoritatively before her seated girlfriend, Alex hefted a large vibrator in her hand, clearly in Olivia's field of view. Biting her bottom lip in exaggerated anticipation while eyeing Olivia out of the corner of her eye, Alex drizzled lubricant on the vibrator and spread it over the cold plastic, her motions painfully slow and sensuous. She knelt before Olivia and drew her slick fingers through her girlfriend's familiar folds for a few minutes, lighting the brunette's arousal. Carefully, she began to ease the toy into her girlfriend, taking her time to give Olivia an opportunity to relax and to pique her anticipation. Quick and dirty had its place, but tonight Alex wanted to draw her actions out and relish each moment. Olivia's first training session would only happen once and Alex was determined to remember all of it.

Eventually, the toy was buried between Olivia's thighs and the brunette sighed almost silently in pleasurable fullness. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Alex deep inside her but, before she could complete her vision, she felt hands urging her forward onto the edge of the chair. She closed her eyes tighter, running through dozens of guesses as to what Alex might do next, each image more pleasant than the first. Despite her wild imagination, however, Olivia started when she felt something warm and slick caressing her anus. She gasped but immediately pressed her lips together, silencing herself. Alex's finger slipped inside of her and Olivia focused all of her senses on the sensations of her mistress exploring her. It was a relatively new and exciting feeling.

Ensuring that Olivia was well prepared, Alex nudged a small silicone plug against Olivia's entrance. She pressed it in a little at a time, careful not to cause Olivia any pain. This was only the second time that they had played this way and Olivia was far from completely comfortable with allowing Alex to do this. So Alex made the experience enjoyable as she eased the plug entirely inside her lover, cooing loving words and pressing kisses to the insides of her thighs. Finally, she guided Olivia to sit back in the chair, noting with excitement the hitch in her girlfriend's breathing as the toys shifted inside her.

Alex busied herself with unfurling a length of purple rope, loathe to really study Olivia until she was perfectly trussed and squirming. After all, Christmas wasn't as fun if you already knew what lay beneath the wrapping paper. She worked quickly. She didn't want Olivia's surprise and arousal to fade before the real fun. Deftly, she bound Olivia's arms securely to the arms of the chair, looping the soft rope around her wrists and elbows. She turned her attention to Olivia's legs and soon they too were firmly tied in place. Alex straightened and, as she turned back to the coffee table, she glimpsed brown eyes following her movements before quickly ducking back down. A lecherous smirk creased Alex's lips and she bent low to come to Olivia's level, staring pointedly at her girlfriend's lowered eyelids.

"I saw that, dear," she leered pointedly. "That's five times already. It's a good thing you look so sweet when you disobey me. I'll probably go soft on you later." Chuckling, Alex wrapped a soft blindfold over Olivia's eyes, caressing her hair possessively. "Alright, Liv. I'm going to watch the news. I expect you to be perfectly quiet so you don't interrupt me. Tell me if you understand."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex smiled, gratified, at the slightly higher pitch tingeing Olivia's normally low voice. If Olivia was already a little agitated, then Alex would certainly be able to drive her wild later in the evening. She went to the sofa and collapsed onto it, feigning a loud sigh of tiredness and exasperation to tease her blindfolded girlfriend. She flipped on the television and found a local news broadcast. As the voices of the talking heads filled the living room, Alex pulled a second remote from her pocket and pointed it at her lover. Instantly, Olivia jumped in her seat, biting her lip and curling her fingers tightly around the chair's arms. Alex chuckled again. Picking up the remote-controlled vibrator earlier in the week had certainly been a worthwhile investment, judging from Olivia's continued squirming. Alex turned the television's volume down a little, to better be able to detect any noise from her gasping girlfriend, and relaxed into the cushions to enjoy the show. The nightly news, however, went unnoticed. Only Olivia's delicious shifting and struggling against her moans and yelps satisfied Alex's attention.

Alex watched her with amusement, keeping silent so as not to distract Olivia from the pulsating vibrator and shifting plug relentlessly stimulating her. In the warm lamplight, Alex could clearly see the deepening flush brightening the skin over Olivia's chest. She wanted to go to her girlfriend, to lay hands on heated flesh and use her fingers to bring Olivia over the edge, but she resisted. Touching could wait; for now, the vision and hastily hushed sounds were enough. But soon Olivia reined in her physical reactions and she seemed to calm a fraction, though her grasp on the wooden chair was white-knuckled.

Grinning wickedly, although she knew Olivia couldn't see her expression, Alex again pointed the tiny remote at her girlfriend and turned the vibrator to its highest setting. Immediately, Olivia tried to jump from the chair, only managing to move it a foot across the rug, bound as she was. She yelped sharply before biting her lip in a desperate effort to stay quiet and Alex chuckled loudly so that she was sure Olivia could hear her amusement at the brunette's discomfort. Shaking and straining against the ropes holding her in place, Olivia's breathing became heavy and gasping. Gradually, she started to stiffen, lifting her hips off the wooden seat. Alex immediately snatched up the remote and switched the vibrator off. Olivia's look of shock and disappointment drew another chuckle from Alex. It really was a priceless look, like a child who has a sweet taken away just before the best part.

Raking her nails through Olivia's sweat-dampened hair, Alex pulled the blindfold away and coaxed her girlfriend's eyes open. She cupped the brunette's warm cheeks in the palms of her hands and smiled teasingly. "Such a good girl," she cooed. "Only one mistake which makes, I think, six so far. But, before you get your reward, you still have some work to do." As she spoke, she pulled the ropes from Olivia's limbs and let them coil haphazardly on the rug. Alex helped her stand and then, with a touch on her shoulder, turned Olivia away from her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Olivia's ear. "I completely forgot to do the dinner dishes. They really should be washed before we go to bed so get to it." She patted Olivia's firm ass to propel her towards the kitchen and the brunette bowed her head and hurried to obey.

Alex lazily began to wrap the rope back into neat loops. She wanted it to be ready for the next time she would need it, whenever that would be. She also wanted to give Olivia time to commit to her task and start to feel a little safer and more comfortable. Disturbing her with unexpected sensations was an action in which Alex delighted. Without her cop façade, Olivia was adorable when she was startled. And, naked as she was, Olivia's reactions were doubly as entertaining; as she started, Alex could see her jumping muscles and bobbing breasts. Really, it was always a very enjoyable sight.

Moving as silently as possible, Alex went to the kitchen and pulled a dinette chair into place just behind where Olivia bent over the sink, scrubbing vigorously away. She perched on it and, reaching out, she slapped at her girlfriend's ass with a flyswatter. The smack was loud in the quiet kitchen but not loud enough to disguise Olivia spirited yelp and the crash of a handful of silverware dropped back into the sink. Alex quickly swatted her ass again and this time Olivia managed to keep silent. Alex smiled in satisfaction.

"I could count that little squeak as another mistake but because you seem to learn so quickly, I'll let it slide. You'll have to earn that privilege, though." Alex patted Olivia's ass pointedly as she spoke and then drew the flyswatter back. "Get moving!" she barked and Olivia rushed to turn back to the sink. But her haste didn't save her from Alex's staccato swats. To Alex's great pride and pleasure, Olivia behaved exquisitely, remaining silent and focused on her task despite the stinging blows. Finally, Olivia dropped the last cup into the dish drain and spun around, falling eagerly to her knees and pressing her lips against the sole of Alex's crossed feet.

Alex had intended to shepherd Olivia towards the bedroom with rapid-fire blows with the flyswatter. Instead, her will wavered as Olivia tenderly nuzzled her foot and kept her eyes modestly down-turned while she knelt before the stunned blonde. The sight went straight to Alex's growing arousal, inspiring the lust she had so carefully restrained. She finally regained control of herself and, acting on pure instinct, she flew out of the chair to grasp Olivia's hands and pull her to her feet. With surprising ferocity, she yanked Olivia into her arms and kissed her with bruising force.

Olivia melted under her intense lover, tilting her head back and encouraging Alex's to deepen the kiss. Soon Alex's lips left hers and Olivia sighed in arousal as the snarling blonde nipped at her throat and chest. Fingernails raked over her body as Alex again pressed kisses furiously to Olivia's cheeks and lips. Grasping Olivia's cheeks in her hands, Alex pushed her away and took a step back. For a long moment, they stood in mutual silence, breathing heavily, before Alex finally caught her breath.

"Oh, Liv," Alex said huskily, her words oozing mixed love and sex appeal. "You don't know what you do to me." She hesitated and bit her lip, awash with desire and anticipation. Suddenly, the forgotten flyswatter popped into her mind and she smiled widely, encouraging the wickedness returning to her body and to her plans. Without warning, she whipped the flyswatter up and laughed at Olivia's quick tensing.

"That was very nice of you, Olivia, but you're still mine for the evening. Bedroom! Move!" Just as Olivia started forward, Alex slapped the thin plastic smartly against her girlfriend's already reddened ass. The sudden pain made her hurry in a rush to obey and Alex kept pace, swatting with unsettling aim and laughing wildly.

Olivia pressed her forehead against the steadying coolness of the closet door and tried to calm her nerves. She wound her fingers around the ropes binding her wrists to over-the-door hooks and struggled to ignore the rustling in the bedroom behind her. She tried to remember how many mistakes she had made but, her mind and body keyed up from denied arousal, she couldn't. It was six, she guessed. Or maybe seven. Surely not more, she hoped. She shivered a little but her shivers were soothed by Alex's sudden, warm presence pressed along the length of her body.

Alex nuzzled against her girlfriend lazily, running her fingertips up and down Olivia's exposed ribs and soft belly. She breathed in Olivia's scent with a possessive growl of appreciation and moved her hand to her dark hair. Without warning, she tightened her grip and dragged Olivia's head back until the brunette gasped in pain. Maintaining her pressure, Alex leaned to speak directly into Olivia's ear and poured every ounce of sternness and danger into her voice.

"You will be punished now, Olivia. It will hurt, but it is for your own good and I expect you to accept your punishment with grace. Since it is your first time, I will allow you to wear the gag if you don't think you'll be able to stay silent. You may answer."

Olivia hesitated for a moment. She was a little frightened by Alex's voice but her fear was quickly overcome by her desperate willingness to make her mistress proud. "I'm sorry, ma'am. May I please have the gag?"

Alex growled her permission and, releasing Olivia's hair sharply, she went to retrieve the gag. Returning quickly, Alex pressed it against her girlfriend's lips, waiting for Olivia to open her mouth before shoving it forcefully between her teeth. She yanked the leather straps tight and buckled them snugly together. Now was not the time for gentleness but time for punishment. Tonight was a training session and rebukes were an integral part of the training process. Alex would much prefer to take Olivia to bed immediately, but this was one of her responsibilities as mistress and she was not one to back away from a responsibility.

Roughly, she grabbed Olivia's hips and tugged her back, guiding her to bend slightly and grant Alex easier access to her ass. "Feet apart," she commanded shortly and then, when Olivia shifted only a few inches, "Wider!" She punctuated her order with a sharp slap to the inside of Olivia's thighs. Olivia quickly obeyed, sensing her mistress's growing irritation, and spread her legs until her arms were stretched tight and her calf muscles protested. Once Olivia was properly positioned, Alex decided to proceed.

She began with gentle slaps with the palm of her hand, watching as the skin under her touch reddened and became heated. She listened carefully to Olivia's breathing, noting that, although the brunette sounded a little raspy, she made no real noise. Alex soon increased the intensity of her spanking, leaving bright hand prints on the flesh of Olivia's ass. Eventually, Alex paused to inspect her handiwork and, satisfied, backed away and picked up the cane she had dropped on the bedspread. Now that Olivia was warmed up, it was time for her punishment.

"Olivia, I will hit you six times, one strike for each of your transgressions Once I am finished, you will be forgiven but I expect you to continue to think about why I had to punish you and try to do better next time. Do you understand?" Olivia nodded clearly and tried to answer through her gag as Alex had ordered.

"Good. Now take a deep breath and keep breathing." With that brief warning, Alex drew back the cane and landed the first blow along the crease where Olivia's thighs met her buttocks. Preparing for the second blow, Alex was gratified that, though her girlfriend stiffened and gasped, she made no other sound. The eagerness with which Olivia wanted to obey excited Alex and she practically glowed with secret pride. She had known that Olivia had it in her, that beneath the tough detective act was an equally tough and loving submissive woman and Alex was proud to have been the one to coax her out into the open. She struck Olivia a second time, receiving much the same reaction, and she grinned.

Finally, Alex whipped the cane squarely over the rapidly rising welt left by her first blow and she tossed the cane away, ignoring the clatter of the wood on the floor. Licking her lips, Alex ghosted her fingers over the thin, red marks left on Olivia's flesh, enjoying the characteristic heat and subtly checking for accidental damage. Finding none, she guided Olivia to stand upright and she felt her girlfriend shuddering under her touch. Gently, she untied each of the ropes from the hooks and eased Olivia's hands down to her sides though she left the loops around her wrists. Alex coaxed Olivia to turn and then pressed down on her shoulders, wordlessly commanding her girlfriend to kneel at her feet.

Once Olivia was settled on the floor, Alex caressed her hair sweetly. "Olivia," she said calmly. "Thank me for teaching you." Olivia shakily bowed down to nuzzle at Alex's feet, all the while murmuring unintelligibly through her silencing gag. When she again straightened onto her knees, Alex held a black marker out to her.

"Take it," she ordered quietly. Olivia obeyed. "You will finish your punishment by writing lines." Alex bent low to whisper her instructions in Olivia's ear and the brunette hunched her shoulders a little in shame as she listened. Alex moved away and took a seat on the edge of the bed to watch for Olivia's obedience, smiling when the brunette uncapped the marker and held up her left arm.

"I disobeyed but I am forgiven," she wrote, the letters extending from above her elbow to the palm of her hand. Awkwardly, she shifted the marker to her left hand and repeated the process on her right arm, her writing shaky but clear. She wrote the phrase on each of her thighs in large dark lettering before she paused. Alex instantly understood and moved to sit in front of her ashamed girlfriend. She took the marker and pressed the point to Olivia's skin. Printing carefully, she repeated the phrase, writing it across Olivia's chest, even onto her breasts, and then across her stomach. She tossed the marker away and stood.

As quickly as possible, she shed her clothing, eager to finally be rid of the confining garments. This was the moment she had been looking forward to all evening and she didn't want to waste time undressing when she could be pleasuring her girlfriend. Finally nude, she knelt close behind the brunette. She brought Olivia's hands behind her back and bound them together, palms outward, with the trailing ends of rope. She crawled even closer to her girlfriend so that her hips were pressed against Olivia's buttocks and her thighs were spread on either side of her girlfriend's. Scrabbling a little awkwardly, Alex pulled the familiar tiny remote from the pocket of her discarded slacks and kept it pressed in the palm of her hand. Grinning in wicked anticipation, she rested her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"You're forgiven, Liv. Now its time for a treat." Simultaneously, she flipped the vibrator on and, with her free hand, manipulated Olivia's bound hands so that her fingers were deep between Alex's legs. Olivia gasped raggedly around her gag as the vibrations she had so missed began again. She leaned back against Alex's solid presence, nearly forgotten arousal suddenly spiking and muddling her thoughts. But, even through her pleasure-induced fog, she sensed the warmth and wetness beneath her fingers and she instinctively began to stroke her girlfriend.

Alex sighed happily and started to work for Olivia's orgasm in earnest. Though she had been denied earlier, Alex had decided that the brunette had more than earned her release. Or maybe more than one, she mused. She wrapped both arms strongly around her girlfriend's body and attacked, rubbing her index finger randomly over Olivia's clitoris and using her other hand to wiggle the plug still buried deeply within her lover. Her actions drew intoxicating whimpers and gasps from Olivia's throat and those sounds seemed to amplify the tingling sensations caused by the brunette's intimate touches. Alex pressed her breasts to Olivia's warm back and leaned to take her earlobe between her teeth, nipping it none too gently and making her yelp. Soon Olivia's breathing became erratic and she leaned forward, curling around the intense sensations in her core. She stiffened and worked her jaw against the yielding rubber between her teeth, her moans tantalizingly muffled as she choked and climaxed in her lover's arms.

Throughout, Alex never lessened the intensity of her strokes and caresses, pressing her body even tighter against the brunette's as she pushed her through her orgasm. Slowly, Olivia leaned back into Alex's embrace and, regaining herself, she renewed stimulating her girlfriend. Though her position was awkward, Olivia could still find just the right way to tease Alex's clit and caress her familiar folds. Even as the promise of a second climax dawned in Olivia's taut body, she could sense Alex's warm breath on her cheek and the gyrations of Alex's hips against her stinging, welted flesh. Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder and divided her attention between her own strengthening arousal and on giving her beloved mistress the pleasure she knew she could.

Olivia's chest heaved and her eyes closed as she heard Alex growl loudly in her ear. Just when she felt she could stand the blonde's wild stimulation no longer, Alex tightened her embrace almost painfully and bit down on Olivia's shoulder as she groaned her release. The sudden pain inflicted by her mistress sent Olivia over the edge as well and she wailed into the gag stretching her lips wide. Slowly, both women came back down from their respective climaxes and relaxed against each other.

For a long time, they simply tried to catch their breaths and let the shuddering aftereffects of such intense pleasure flow from their bodies. Alex was the first to move. She loosened her arms from their desperate embrace and moved to stand on shaky legs. She bent and released Olivia's wrists with a deft flick of her fingers before gripping the brunette's hands with her own and helping her to her feet. She unbuckled the gag and eased it from Olivia's mouth, allowing her girlfriend to work her sore jaw and take a few steadying, unobstructed breaths. She guided Olivia to the full length mirror and stood behind her, resting her hands on the brunette's upper arms.

"Look at yourself, Olivia. Look how beautiful you are. You're my darling, dear pet and I love taking care of you." She smiled encouragingly as Olivia's fingers and gaze silently admired the black script decorating her bare skin. After a moment, Alex stepped back, urging Olivia to turn and reaching to pick up a hand mirror from the bureau. She pressed it into Olivia's grasp and the brunette held it up to see the reflection of her back. Olivia gaped in surprise as she took in her first glimpse of the physical evidence of her punishment.

There were six distinct stripes, raised and purple-red in color, in a parallel arrangement across her pink ass. Hesitantly, she brought her hand around to touch the marks, to press her fingers against them and let the combined pain and color reassure her that they were really there. A small, private smile changed her expression to one of satisfaction and mysterious pride as she inspected the wounds and it did not go unnoticed by Alex. The blonde hummed lovingly and took the mirror from Olivia to set it back atop the bureau. She cupped Olivia's face in her hands.

"Look at me, Olivia," she said tenderly. Gazing lovingly into Olivia's brown eyes, Alex widened her smile. "You did so well tonight, sweetie. There were mistakes but you're just a beginner and it is to be expected. And you endured your punishment so beautifully. I'm so proud of you, Olivia."

Olivia kept her eyes respectively down-turned through most of her mistress's speech but, as the meaning of the last words sunk in, Olivia could no longer maintain her restraint. Her heart joyful and high in her chest, she propelled herself forward into Alex's arms and pressed her lips to her girlfriends. Alex stumbled a little in surprise but, soon regaining her balance, she returned Olivia's kisses with passion and indescribable pride and love. Eventually, however, her body's demands for fresh air forced her to pull away and she caressed Olivia's cheekbones with her thumbs.

"Careful, darling," she teased and she turned and led Olivia to their bed. "Keep that up and you'll have to be punished again." Alex laughed at Olivia's sudden shock but her humor was infectious and the two women curled comfortably under the covers.

Olivia sank exhaustedly into Alex's warmly encouraging embrace and tucked her head just under Alex's chin. Judging the playfulness of her mistress's threat and relaxing into the warm glow of their closeness, Olivia softly retorted, "I look forward to it, ma'am."


End file.
